Lightning
by CarlyBones
Summary: Cuando ya no se tiene más nada, solo vale luchar por la única persona importante en el mundo. NO es un LightningxSerah.  Spoilers del verdadero nombre de Lightning. One-Shot. Before-game


**AVISOS:**_**Spoilers del verdadero nombre de Lightning.**_

_**En el fic, lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos de Lightning, los diálogos están escritos normales y la narración (narrado por Light) está en negrita.**_

**Resumen:**_**Claire Farron da un último adiós y promete a su pequeña hermana que siempre estará con ella, como Lightning. One-Shot.**_

**Disclaimer:**_**Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen, sino a Square Enix.**_

**Lightning.**

_¿Por qué me siento tan mal? _

_¿Por qué me duele tanto? _

_¿Por qué estoy llorando? _

_Serah… aun no terminas. No terminas de llorar. No terminas de secar esos dulces ojos mojados. No llores, por favor no llores. _

_Me alejare, me iré a otra habitación. Pensare. _

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Odio esto, este sentimiento. Prometí no llorar nunca más. Prometí ser fuerte desde entonces… sin embargo ahora estoy llorando. _

_No quiero ser esto. Aborrezco todo a mi alrededor menos a Serah… ya no hay mucho que odiar. Aborrezco al mundo, me hacen daño, no me cuida… lo odio en verdad._

_Pero lo que más aborrezco… soy yo._

-Claire**.- Dices con tu dulce voz quebrada.** –Puedes ir a verla…-

**Entonces vuelvo a esa habitación con aroma a cadáver y me siento en esa pequeña silla mirando como esa única persona me cuidaba me ha fallado.** _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no estás aquí? ¿Ahora qué será de nosotras? ¿Te sientes culpable? Porque yo si… _

**Una lagrima recorre libre mi mejilla, aprieto fuertemente mis puños, la agonía invade mi garganta a punto de estallar. No quiero aguantarlo más. Quisiera gritarte tantas cosas, pero sería inútil hablar con un muerto.**

_Sé que estas detrás de mí, Serah. Escucho tu respiración, y me fastidia… también la aborrezco._

-Vete…- **Te digo con mi voz igual a la tuya, pero aun estas ahí**. –Te he dicho que te largues.- **Oscurezco mi tono. Pero no te vas, no pareciera que quisieras irte…** _¿Por qué mierda no te vas? ¿Por qué no me dejas sola?_ –¿TE PUEDES IR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?- **Grito.**

-Claire…- **Susurras.** –No quiero dejarte. No quiero estar sola… no me abandones.- **Y lloras.**

**Volteo para mirarte, se te caen hasta los mocos de la nariz…** _eres toda una mocosa._ **Me levanto y saco un pequeño pañuelo. Me agacho hasta tu altura y te lo ofrezco. Miras mis lágrimas secas y muertas, mis ojos hinchados… yo miro los tuyo. **–Lo siento.- **Susurro. Tomas el pañuelo y me abrazas fuertemente.** _Para ser una niña tienes fuerza… _-Claire…- **Me llamas**. -¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Qué será de nosotras?- **Lagrimas vuelven a brotar de tus pequeños ojitos.** –No quiero estar sola… no quiero que te alejes de mí. Por favor Claire nunca me dejes… te necesito tanto.- **No quería volver a llorar, ya tenía suficiente pero oír esas palabras salir de ti sinceramente me partieron el corazón. Lloro contigo.**

-No te dejare jamás Serah… de esto… saldremos juntas. Te lo prometo.- **Vuelves a pegarte a mí en un abrazo.** _Creo que empieza a gustarme._

-Gracias Claire.

-Pero... Serah, no vuelvas a llamarme así… dime… Lightning.-

-… De acuerdo, Lightning.

_No llorare jamás. Ya no viviré por nadie más que no sea yo y ella. La amó, es todo lo que tengo y con eso me basta. No las arreglaremos juntas. Solo nosotras dos y nadie más, nadie lo arruinara. _

_Podremos solas, seremos fuertes y saldremos a delante. No seremos parte de la mierda, ya no seré Claire Farron y seré alguien por primera vez en mi vida. _

_Ya no seré la tierna Claire, la dulce Claire, la inútil Claire ni la débil Claire. _

_Seré Lightning… y nadie me hará daño jamás, nadie me contradecirá. Seré mayor y hare mi vida. No necesito nada… Criare a Serah yo sola, tomare las riendas y lo hare a mi manera. _

_Soy una adulta, no necesito nada más. Me educare, creceré y seré alguien. Ahora soy alguien. _

_Lightning._

**Fin de One-Shot**

_**Gracias por leer y se agradecen reviews.**_


End file.
